Dance Among the Cherry Blossoms
by angelic memories
Summary: Sesshomaru has kidnapped the miko Kagome and brought her to the castle for his own amusement. He watches the miko dancing in his gardens for weeks and decides to teach her a new dance that she will only ever share with him.**One Shot**


I am not able to update chapter nine right away... for those who read my other story Mine... I have three essays on the go and my beta reader is busy too sooooo please please forgive me and let this act as a way of apology. I promise to make it up to you all. Oh and I have a new story coming out soon since I will have plenty of time to work on my stories come the end of April (maybe the mid of the month). Anyway...

Hey people... So I was given an assignment in class the other day. A writing class. We we told to create a love scene. Well I though "Hey! Why not make one for my fan fic for when the time is right?" Well that didn't work out so well therefore, this is my random attempt at a lemon. Actually it isn't really that random. I'll explain better at the bottom. Enjoy!!

Oh and obviously if you have issues with reading lemons then don't continue on with reading this. This is your first, last, and only warning from me.

* * *

Disclaimer: NO!! They're not mine. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. None of them belong to me. So leave me alone!! Well the plot line belongs to me. But that's it!!

* * *

A Dance Among the Cherry Blossoms

Kagome twirled around the falling blossoms. Her hair was free to flow to the movements and when she stopped it landed perfectly in place around her shoulders and down her back. The kimono she had been given matched the scene she was in. The white and pinks mirrored the trees in the garden where she danced.

Kagome loved to dance. It removed the stress and, at that moment while her body moved, she could escape. It was like nothing else mattered. She moved to imaginary music of the nature around her. At home it was impossible to enjoy nature like this. It was one of the reasons why she loved this era. There were no industries and technology destroying the beauty of the land.

Kagome let her sparkling blue eyes close as she turned her head to the sky and reached for the blossoms fluttering in the air about her. It was as if they too were dancing with her as she moved her limbs to the beat only she could hear. Her pale skin glistened in the sunlight. Her dainty hands would move back and forth as did the rest of her body.

A pair of predatory eyes watched the woman as she moved seductively in the wind. She was a celestial being begging to be taken. He wanted to go to her. He didn't know why he didn't but he just stood above watching. His balcony was just overhead slightly hidden from view. He could make out her image as she danced under the trees, which were blocking part of the view set out before him.

He admired her beauty as she gracefully pulled a fan out of her kimono and practised various moves with it. It twirled about her head around her finger. She tossed it up and then caught it, meanwhile pulling out a second fan and twirling it around another of her fingers. She let the fans come together and closed them only to open them with complex waves and flicks of her wrist.

Sesshomaru was breathless as he watched his own personal goddess dancing in his gardens. He was happy he had brought her here. She was more content then when she travelled with that group. Though she did not like it at first, he had taken her during the night while she slept. When she woke the next morning there was a lot of screaming. When she saw him there was more screaming. When he told her she would be staying she screamed more. It didn't go well for his ears or his head.

Each day he had to force her to eat and drink and it was rather bothersome. With Rin's help Kagome was enjoying her stay here more and more. Sesshomaru liked the woman around as well. It had taken much time to consider it, but he realized he was more like his father then he would have thought. He was grateful that even though he was lusting for a human she was powerful enough to be by his side and take care of herself when properly trained.

Kagome was also learning the ways of a lady well enough. She sang beautifully, though playing instruments were a problem, dancing was not. Kagome had shown early on she loved to dance and willing came to the gardens to practice on her own.

At night after the evening meal Sesshomaru would sometimes assist her with learning ballroom dances, as well as dances of his heritage. There was one dance he yearned to teach the beauty. One that only he would show her. A dance no other being would be able to share with her. It would show her loyalty, her faith, her submission, her lust. He longed for it.

Just watching her now made him want more. Perhaps now was the time. He took a few more moments to watch her as she tossed her fans and let a third fan join them. If he got close enough, her body would tell him, if he could continue.

He leaped over the edge and landed softy on the ground below. It was a short distance to the dancing miko.

While dancing, all of Kagome's thoughts were gone. The ones of confusion about her current situation. All the pestering images she saw at night in her sleep. Sesshomaru was commonly in her head and it unnerved her that she could think of someone like she did of him. It was never like that when she was with Inuyasha.

Her time she spent dancing alone was the time she could get away from everything and everyone. Sesshomaru had her taught many dances but the one with the fans was her favourite. Her favourite fans were blue and white. They were an intriguing set of four. One side of the fan would have white slashes with a blue background and the same thing was on the back but only the colours were reversed.

She took out one to warm up. It twirled on her left hand above her head then she tossed it and pulled out the second one. She opened this one and caught the other as she began to twirl the second on her right hand. Done with her warm up she began her routine that she had learned. She was to preform to Sesshomaru tomorrow and she vaguely wondered if he would enjoy her display of talent. For Kagome was indeed talented when it came to dancing. She was a quick learner who remembered the steps and moves well. It was pure talent that she had. No luck involved at all.

This made some of the woman around the palace jealous. There were many who hated the human for taking up the time of their lord. They also hated her for how close she as getting to both Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome didn't let this bother her. To Sesshomaru she was probably a toy he was entertaining himself with. It was only a matter of time before the toy broke or he was no longer interested in it.

A twig snapped behind her and she whipped around. The material of her kimono and her hair lashed at her as she completed her turn. She had dropped her fans and looked to the interloper.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her. Peering at her with intense interest. His golden eyes looked her over and Kagome had to resist the urge to bring her arms up to cover herself. He made her feel as if she wasn't wearing the many layers of material that she was. It was like he could see through it all and see only her.

She stopped moving and his beast growled. He loved the way she moved. They both did.

Kagome only continued to watch the youkai as the warning rumble came from deep within her chest. She knew it meant danger but she didn't run. She wasn't afraid. There were plenty of times when he could have hurt her, injured her. But he never did.

She found she loved the animalistic sounds that he let slip every once in a while. It wasn't often and only time like now. Moments when the two beings were alone with no prying eyes.

Kagome really loved his gardens. They were quiet and no one else was allowed. Only him. Her. Rin. It was like a small family and Kagome had a hard time reminding herself that this lodging was only temporary so her visions of staying in the family were dashed away.

Kagome let the golden eyes flutter over her until Sesshomaru was looking right into her own.

"Don't stop." He didn't ask. Nor did he command. It was a request. One that she felt duty-bound to. It wasn't ruining anything. The dance was for him anyway.

Kagome continued. She bent at the waist to pick up her forgotten fans and placed them in the folds of her kimono. All but one hidden from view. She started over from the beginning and he stood there watching her.

Kagome didn't find it more difficult to focus. It was strange that she wasn't subconscious about her movements. She just danced like always. Forgetting everything. Even his presence. She wasn't aware that he had always watched her so there was no difference between that moment and the ones everyday for the past few months.

Sesshomaru's silver hair blew gently in the wind as he continued to watch his deity. His white haori and hakamas, tied today with a pure whit obi, matched well with the scene and he could imagine himself dancing next to her. He wanted to teach her something new. A dance of possession and perhaps it would lead them to a more passionate filled dance.

Sesshomaru moved silently behind the woman as she tossed her fans up.

Once again she was interrupted and had yet to pass this point in the dance. Sesshomaru moved so quietly behind her she hadn't notice. It didn't help that she was tuning out everything except for the music in her head and her moves to the beat.

Sesshomaru pulled her tight to him. Her back against his chest. His left arm snaked around her stomach, holding her in place.

"Let me join you." Again not a question or command. A request.

Kagome had a feeling that if she really wanted to he would stop. She didn't want him to though. Just having Sesshomaru so close was binding her inside in knots.

His actions had left her short of breath so she didn't say a thing to him. Sesshomaru took this as unspoken approve. He moved his lips closer to her ear to breathe his next words to her.

"I will teach you a new dance. One of my kin." His hot breath brushed Kagome's ear and she shivered.

There was something different about the atmosphere and it made her breath a little quicker. All coherent thoughts left her mind.

"Move with me." Sesshomaru exhaled over her ear again.

Kagome led her body press against Sesshomaru in a firm embrace and moved as he did. Sesshomaru's left arm continued to hold her and his right hand moved from her right shoulder down her arm. He stopped at her wrist and encircled it with his longer fingers. Then gently he tugged her arm up and guided it up.

Kagome let him lead her. Her arm moved with his and he positioned it behind his head that rested on her right shoulder. He released it and instinct took over Kagome. Her fingers tangled with the silk material of his hair then pressed against the back of his head, urging him forward.

Sesshomaru smirked at her innocent actions. She wasn't denying him and was very willing. He would have her tonight and for the rest of eternity.

His lips apply pressure to the nape of her neck first. Then move to the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He licked the area lightly while trailing his hand back down her side. His fingers slid over her hips and down her outer thigh and he brought his hips forward.

"Miko, feel what you do to me." Sesshomaru groaned low at the pleasure of her pushing back.

Kagome could feel the arousal Sesshomaru was bearing. She pushed against him. Showing him, she wanted more. Something in her mind clicked at his comment.

"Kagome." She stated. She couldn't say any more but he would get the meaning.

Sesshomaru had indeed known what the woman was talking about. It amused him to no end how determined she was to get him to speak her name instead of the title she was born with. Perhaps he would give in this once. He loved how her name flowed off of his lips.

"Kagome, let me make you mine?" Sesshomaru was asking. Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Would he hurt her when he was done? Would he leave her if she let him go on?

"Sesshomaru." Kagome tensed. She was uncertain of his future intentions.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "My angel, how could I ever let you go. You do more to me in ten seconds then any other female can in an hour."

Kagome wished to know if he could read minds but let the thought go as she relaxed in his arms once more.

"I want to be yours." She answered plainly.

Sesshomaru loved her reply of acceptance. He could do everything he had been dying to since the day he brought her here. He nibbled at her neck. Biting and licking the area he would mark.

Kagome felt his hand move from her outer tight inward. His other hand at her waist moved up to cup a cloth-covered breast. She moaned at the sensations he was creating. His hand and tongue worked her body like art. She was his canvas he was the tools and artist moulding her to his will.

Sesshomaru's hips continued to press forwarding waiting for her to take the next innocent step. He wasn't disappointed. She grinded into him and created a friction between their bodies as she moved. Sesshomaru smirked as his left hand made it to the treasure all woman cherished. He rubbed his fingers against her with the many layers of material acting as a barrier to keep him out. They wouldn't last long.

Kagome moaned again. She let her body reacted without hesitation. It jolted slightly when his right hand made its way up and under her kimono. He felt the binding holding her breast. Another obstacle in the way of his prize. He let a claw clear it away in a clean slice.

His hand found her right mound and shaped it to his palm. The peak hardened on contact. Kagome managed to move in a way that Sesshomaru's right leg was now between her legs. She was letting his fingers continue his ministrations as she rubbed against his thigh. The hand on his head gripped him tighter and she reached for what her body was seeking.

Kagome moaned a little louder. There was something building up inside her. Deep within her core she ached and she was helpless. She wasn't sure what brought on the feeling but it seemed only Sesshomaru could help her. Whatever she was reaching for was declined as he stopped and backed away. It was painful to be left unfulfilled.

"Sesshomaru no. Please don't stop." Kagome begged turning to him to pull herself closer to his retreating form.

Sesshomaru smirked as she leaned in closer pushing her chest against him. It made things harder. He wanted her. He was having trouble not taking her then. She was ready enough that he could but he wanted to take his time.

He was her first. He would be her only. It should be something special for her. She could only give her virginity away once.

"This Sesshomaru has no intentions of stopping." He pulled the woman tighter against him and leap to a more secluded area within the garden. Though no one was allowed here it didn't stop people looking in from the balconies of the many family rooms.

Sesshomaru shrugged of his mokomo-sama and layed it down. Kagome was still in his arms looking to him. She wasn't sure what she was to do. In a way she feared had she wouldn't please him. Still she didn't want to just stand there and make him do all the work. That just wasn't how Kagome did things.

She let her hand carry themselves up from his waist where she as clinging to him. They travel up each of his sides and she was grateful that he wasn't wearing his plated armour. She wouldn't want to have to spend her time figuring out how to remove it. Of course a blast from her miko powers would probably just blast it off.

Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru purred. Her fingers danced over his chest still hidden from her sight. She let them drop again this time lower until she reached his obi. She studied the knot a few seconds and then untied it. It floated to the ground in a dance of it's own.

Kagome then traced the hem of his haori. She followed it up until she reached his neck. Her hands found their way under the material to touch his muscle-laden chest for the first time. Her palms were flat against him as she slid them, from where his heart was located, out. In the process she was ridding him of his haori. It flowed off his shoulders and down his arms.

She was about to watch it dance to the ground as well but Sesshomaru caught it. He had been watching her with fascination. Her eyes were focussed on him and he loved the feeling of consuming her every thought at the moment. He moved the haori over to where the mokomo-sama layed. Kagome was busy outlining each of his contours of his body she could see. He pulled her tight to him and kneeled to lay her down on the makeshift bed.

Kagome looked up to him from her position under him. He couldn't wait to make her body hum with his favourite music. It would be long until the woman would be writhing to his every touch. Wanting, seeking, demanding, and taking more and more.

Sesshomaru pulled back a little. He had to calm his hardening length. It pulled tight against his hakamas as the thoughts of what he was going to able to do floated through his mind. Kagome could see the slightest bit of pain grace his eyes only momentarily. She wanted to help him and from the pressure she could feel on her inner thigh, she could guess where his pain was coming from.

Kagome 's hands made a path downward. She hesitated at the band of his hakamas before letting her hand track down over the silk to the area where his member was confined. At the slightest touch Sesshomaru hissed and grabbed her hand pulling it above her head, holding it there. Kagome feared she did something wrong.

"Gomen Sesshomaru." Kagome lowered her eyes. A way she was taught to apologize to the Tai-youkai.

"Not now, I will allow you to later. All in due time my angel." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He released her hand and let his hand trail over the crown of her head and the side of her face. Kagome was already shivering to his touch. Her denied release from before had made her sensitive to his touches.

Sesshomaru leaned over and pulled her earlobe with his teeth then nibbled before releasing it.

"Promise me Kagome you will never let anyone else do this to you. Promise yourself to me." He would torture her before he let her have what she wanted. It was only fair since he was tortured every day that she was here. He could even take his concubines anymore. He only wanted one woman under him and he knew that would never change.

"I promise to be only yours for as long as you will have me." Kagome whispered arching to Sesshomaru. Begging him to continue.

"You will be mine forever." Sesshomaru stated. He let his knees take his weight and his hand roam over her body. He was going to memorize every little move that would make her moan or scream in delight. She would be his instrument and he would play her knowing all the right keys to press in order to hear what he wanted.

Her arched back let him pull at the obi to release its hold on her kimono. The kimono remained closed but it wouldn't be for too much longer. He pushed her to the ground and Kagome tried to arch again. She wanted his hands on her. Doing the things he was before. Sesshomaru was holding her down pinning her to the ground not even moving. Kagome groaned in disappointment. Sesshomaru loved the sound. He watched as she struggled under his weight, it wasn't enough to hurt her only pin her.

"Patient my angel." He spoke not obliging to her wishes.

"Please." She was begging. Trying to arch up.

"Please what my love?"

"Touch me." Kagome wanted to feel every sensation he created. It was like he knew her body better then she did.

Sesshomaru let his hands flow down her sides. They made a path to her inner thighs. His hands found their way under her kimono through the slit that was created from her struggles. He worked his way back up the material parting as he moved to the mounds slowly heaving with her deep breaths.

His hands admired the beauty of her skin. It was soft under his touch. He was staring into her eyes as he let his hands wander. She really was an extraordinary creature. She had yet to close her eyes. She watched and studied him learning as much as he was. His eyes lowered to the image he had created under him.

Kagome's kimono was fully parted now. It still clung to her sides and around her arms. She was bare to him. Her binding he had cut earlier was lost in moving her. The only cloth left was a strange white material clinging to her womanhood. He growled. It wasn't something he had ever seen before. He was aware that the woman wore strange bindings before. She had talk to the maids in his household about getting ones from this time. But this was new to him.

"What is this?" He plucked at the elastic band and it snapped from his claws. He pulled them away from her body and dangled them from his fingers. It was useless now whatever it was but he waited for an answer anyway.

"They're underwear. Panties." She explained to him in a huff. She really didn't want to be having this conversation now.

"What purpose do they serve?" Sesshomaru inquired tossing the material away.

"I don't know." Kagome replied breathlessly. She wanted him to stop talking. She couldn't talk when he was doing things like this to her.

"You don't know yet you wear them." Apparently Sesshomaru enjoyed torturing her as his hand moved to the twin peaks. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had an answer of some sort.

"They are a barrier to keep perverts from peeking." Kagome told him.

"It seems they don't work," Sesshomaru chuckled, "I think you look beautiful."

His mouth engulfed her left nibble. His right hand mirrored his tongue as he flicked, licked, sucked, and nibbled the nub. Kagome moaned and offered Sesshomaru more pushing her chest closer to his appendages creating the tinkling coursing through her body. He grinned as her eyes closed for the first time. He moved to treat her right breast with the same matter. His fang grazed a little too hard and he could taste blood. The liquid was intoxicating and he was glad to see that the scream was not one from the pain but the pleasure. Kagome appeared to like things rough.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be too rough with her, it being her first, but he was anticipating the week he would have her to himself as they completed the ritual of mating. Sesshomaru would have Kagome locked away with him for seven days or longer. It all depended on how long she took to change and mark him in return. Then he had to sedate his beast.

His kisses travelled to the valley between her breast and made his way down her stomach and to her navel. Kagome withered as his fingers brushed over her folds between her thighs. He chuckled as she tried to stop her body from reacting.

"Let yourself go." Sesshomaru urged her on. He took a delight in how responsive she was.

Sesshomaru let a finger find the hidden jewel of her womanhood and flicked it gently with his claw. She cried out. His fingertip rub against it and Kagome could feel her insides tightening like before. Sesshomaru pressed a little harder and she moaned her first release. Her eyes tightened before they snapped open as she felt something within her.

Sesshomaru had slid one of his fingers forward to enter her. He slipped it back and forth plunging into her tight warm depths. He added another finger and groaned as her walls clung to his fingers. He still himself for a moment to regain his control. Blue sapphires were shining at him with love and lust.

Sesshomaru's head lower breaking eye contact with Kagome. He came face-to-face with the petal like folds of her dearest treasure. The scent of vanilla hit his nose. He basked in her scent of arousal. Two fingers of his right hand parted her showing him all she had to offer. His tongue darted from his mouth to work the little bundle of nerves.

His other hand continued to pump three fingers into her passage. He could feel the barrier of her maidenhood at the tip of his claws. His stuck Kagome's clit into his mouth and suck getting the effect he desired. She called out his name in a moan she, cumming from his quick movements. He pressed a finger forward and flicked a claw to cut the barrier. It would create less pain for her later. Kagome flinched slightly at the pain but it was soon overcome by the pleasure of her release.

Sesshomaru let go of her clit only to lap at the juices she was offering him. She was sweet and tangy. A perfect combination of flavour to his senses. After he cleaned her he climb back up her body. His hand moved along her cheekbone. Her eyes were gazing over, making his pride increase. He knew what effect he had on women and he relished the fact he could. His talents would now be heaped upon this woman.

Kagome's arms draped over his shoulders. One hand around the back of his neck the other tangles in his hair at the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Sesshomaru I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Kagome tugged him to her lips. She had wanted to do this for a while. His lips crushed her and she held him there. It discouraged her when he didn't do anything. She pulled away and looked to his eyes.

"Is that a human custom?" Sesshomaru asked her in all seriousness.

He had never had a female try to dominant him in anyway. He was always the one in charge. The woman was only to be pleasured and told what to do. Kagome would be different. He would make her his equal in everyway.

"You don't kiss?" Sesshomaru heard the disappointment in her voice.

"I will learn your ways as you will learn mine." He lowered his head to her lips and pressed them firmly to Kagome's.

Seeing that Sesshomaru had never kissed before Kagome took the lead and let her tongue dash out to lick his lips. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and suckled it. Sesshomaru moaned and pulled away. Things were becoming too difficult for him to control.

Kagome watched as he got to his knees. Her eyes fell from his eyes to the broad span of his chest downward. His pale skin was pulled tight across the muscles of his abs. She watched with as his hands made for the tie of his hakamas. He could see the emotion of excitement but nervousness in her eyes. One quick jerk and he permit the material to pool at his knees. He moved forward to his beautiful goddess. The silk was left behind.

Kagome gasped, as he crawled closer. He was impressively large. She had never seen a man naked before and therefore could not tell if it was normal for one to be so big. His weight settled around her once more pinning her to the ground. She could feel his member laying along her thigh. She was suddenly afraid.

"Shh," Sesshomaru kissed lips then moved to her ear. "Shh, my angel I cannot promise you it won't hurt at first but it will not last long. Do you want me to stop?"

Sesshomaru didn't want to stop he wasn't really sure if he could after coming so far. It didn't take long for Kagome to shake her head. He growled his approval when she signalled he could continue.

Sesshomaru let his hand flow between them to situate his member at her entrance. He moved forward slowly until he couldn't go any further without hurting her.

Kagome's nails gripped his back. She brought her mouth to his once more this time allowing her tongue to pass his lips and press against his. He loved the feeling and revelled in it but his mouth was needed else where. He pulled away and travelled to her the junction of her neck and shoulder. The marks he made while they had dance were still there but now there would be a more permanent mark residing on that spot.

He pushed forward with a quick thrust stopping only when he was fully buried within her. At the same time he bit down into her neck. Kagome screamed out from the pain. Her nails broke the skin on his back. He could feel the blood pool but the angry marks would heal soon.

It wasn't the pain of her maidenhood being breeched that hurt. No what pained her the most was the bite mark Sesshomaru left on her neck. He bit into the muscle and let the blood flood his mouth savouring the taste of her life force. Sesshomaru lapped at the twin lacerations healing them quickly then bit his own tongue.

He remained still inside of her the whole time. Letting her decided when to start. As she began to move against him, he pressed his tongue to lips. She opened but when she tasted the blood she tried to get away. He couldn't allow this. Normally the mate to be would bite him but she didn't have fangs, yet.

He demanded access to her mouth and she fought him afraid of the blood. His insistencies finally made her give in. Reluctantly she let the blood run down her throat. He growled against her mouth. His hips pulled away from her leaving only the head of his member buried in her. He lunged forward only to repeat the process making sure to keep a slow steady pace at first.

Kagome was soon moving with him. Her hand slipped along his sweat glistened back and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist trying to pull him closer. Sesshomaru pumped again and again waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. It wasn't long before Kagome could feel the sensations he was creating built inside of her.

"Ah, harder Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pushed a leg from his waist to his shoulder creating a better angle for penetration. He let his pace quickly mildly and pushed forward a little harder. In moments he could feel the effects of her tight walls closing in on him. Her channel tugged him in wanting to hold him deeper and deeper. He let her begin her release before pulling out completely and flipping the woman to her hands and knees.

Kagome smiled at the thought of what he was doing. It was rather ironic, you had to admit. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers found her clit as he let her canal engulf him again. He picked up his pace thrusting more shallow but faster. Kagome soon grew tired and lowered her head to her arms. She could keep up with the pace he now set. Her fingers knotted in the fabric beneath her palms.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she released once again.

Her walls pulled him in deeper and he released his seed while she screamed his name for the last time. His head lowered to bite his mating mark once more. It wasn't as painful this time, Kagome found it more pleasurable. Something warm filled her from the inside and she could feel Sesshomaru thrusts slowed before he slid from her landing on his side and bringing her with him.

His mated laid in his arms lazily. She was hugged comfortable against him. The thought of what they had done made his member twitch. He wanted to go again but he knew she would need her rest. She was still a human and mating with a youkai would be tiresome with her weaker body.

"So much for the toying with me idea." Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow he would have to ask her of this later.

He lowered his head to rest so he could smell her scent floating off of her. Her scent was already changing as she fell into a soft slumber. His new mate would be fully transformed in a couple of hours. He couldn't wait till she had the stamina of a youkai. Though she had done very well for her first time, she was conscious the whole time. He had chosen well. In six months time he would have his heir perhaps heirs. The thought made him purred in contentment. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep beside his mate.

* * *

Well that's it. My attempt at my first lemon. I normally don't care if people review to my things or not, since I am only doing these things for fun t this point, but I would really appreciate any reviews this time. I want some feed back on this considering that I havent written a lemon before. It originally began as a scene to go into the story _Mine_ that I am writing but it won't fit in the story now that the plot has slightly changed a little too much on me. However I couldn't get this scene out of my head, especially when I was told that we had to create some sort of love scene, so I wrote it as a one shot. Then I handed it in as my love scene story for a professor, just I changed the names when I did.

Please tell me what you think. Whether good or bad I don't care... but if it's bad state why so I can improve. If you flame me I dont care but let it be known that I dont respond to flames.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008


End file.
